Rumpleteazer/Gallery1980s
This is the gallery for the character of Rumpleteazer. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Designs Etcetera Design 1.jpg Mungo rumple scrap.jpg Design Rumple trash.jpg Rumple Song 1.jpg Rumple Makeup Design Karen Dawson 1.jpg UK Productions Original London Production * Bonnie Langford in the Original Cast, 1981 Mungo Rumple 01 1981.jpg Mungo Rumple 02 1981.jpg Mungo Rumple 03 l8105 b28.jpg Mungo Rumple 04 l8105 b30.jpg Mungo Rumple 05 1981.jpg Mungo Rumple l8204 10.jpg Mungo Rumple l8105 b29.jpg Jellicle Songs l8204 16.jpg Jellicle Songs l8100 21.jpg Invitation L8105.jpg Ensemble 1981 02.jpg Deut Kittens l81 2.jpg Demeter Sharon Lee Hill Ensemble.jpg London Sketch Rumple.jpg Valerie Eliot Cast and Creatives.jpg Rumple Griz Vicky OLC 07.jpg Rumple Griz Vic l81 02.jpg Rumple Griz Vic l81 01.jpg Group OLCspotlight.jpg Deme Rumple Vic Group Original Cast promo.jpg Subsequent London Casts * Jillie Mack * Sally Dewhurst * Cathy Cordez * Anna-Jane Casey * Barbara King * Jo Bingham * Leah Sue Morland * Vikki Coote * Zoe Smith * Jo Gibb * Sascha Kane * Marilyn Wulff * Lynsey Britton Mungo Rumple l8302 06.jpg|Jillie Mack Mungo Rumple Luke Baxter Sally Dewhurst L8505 04.png|Sally Dewhurst Jellicle Songs L8505 10.png|Sally Dewhurst Jellicle Ball L8505 09.png|Sally Dewhurst Mungo Rumple l8806 13.jpg|Anna-Jane Casey Finale l8806 05.jpg|Anna-Jane Casey L8904 16 Rumple Anna Jane Casey.jpg|Anna-Jane Casey L8904 26 Rumple Anna Jane Casey.jpg|Anna-Jane Casey Jellicle Songs 1 l8904 02.jpg|Anna-Jane Casey Finale l8904 14.jpg|Anna-Jane Casey Mungo Rumple Scott Sherrin Annajane Casey L9002.png|Anna-Jane Casey Rumple L9002.png|Anna-Jane Casey Jellicle Songs L9002.png|Anna-Jane Casey Jellicle Songs 3 L9002.png|Anna-Jane Casey Jellicle Songs 2a L9002.png|Anna-Jane Casey Mungo Rumple l9011 06.jpg|Barbara King Mungo Rumple l9011 15.jpg|Barbara King L9011 Rumple Vic.jpg|Barbara King Jellicle Songs 2 l9011 22.jpg|Barbara King Jellicle Songs 2 l9011 07.jpg|Barbara King Deut Kittens l9011 18.jpg|Barbara King Mungo Rumple l9111 06.jpg|Barbara King Mungo Rumple l9206 07.jpg|Jo Bingham Mungo Rumple l9211 07.jpg|Jo Bingham Jellicle Songs l9211 14.jpg|Jo Bingham Mungo Rumple l9305 06.jpg|Leah Sue Morland Jellicle Songs l9305 27.jpg|Leah Sue Morland Mungo Rumple l9406 07.jpg|Vikki Coote Admetus L9406.jpg|Vikki Coote Mungo Rumple l9505 09.jpg|Vikki Coote Jellicle Songs l9505 16.jpg|Vikki Coote Jellicle Ball 2 l9505 05.jpg|Vikki Coote Finale l9505 27.jpg|Vikki Coote Mungo Rumple l9511 11.jpg|Zoe Smith Electra L9511 05.jpg|Zoe Smith Jellicle Songs l9511 17.jpg|Zoe Smith Finale l9511 26.jpg|Zoe Smith Mungo Rumple L9608 06.jpg|Zoe Smith Jellicle Songs L9608 10.jpg|Zoe Smith Invitation L9608 03.jpg|Zoe Smith Jellicle Ball 3 L9608 09.jpg|Zoe Smith Mungo Rumple l9611 08.jpg|Jo Gibb Jellicle Songs l9611 14.jpg|Jo Gibb Finale L9611 crop 3.jpg|Jo Gibb Finale l9611 23.jpg|Jo Gibb Rumple Jo Gibb L9712.png|Jo Gibb Tant Rumple Sam Biddulph Jo Gibb L9712.png|Jo Gibb Rumpleteaser Jo Gibb L9712.png|Jo Gibb Finale 1998 London.jpg|Sascha Kane Mungo Rumple l9911 10.jpg|Marilyn Wulff Jellicle Songs l9911 05.jpg|Marilyn Wulff Finale l9911 48.jpg|Marilyn Wulff Mungo Rumple l0006 07.jpg|Marilyn Wulff Mungo Rumple l0006 11.jpg|Marilyn Wulff Jellicle Songs Rumple Jelly Vic l0006 03.jpg|Marilyn Wulff Invitation l0006 19.jpg|Marilyn Wulff Finale l0006 08.jpg|Marilyn Wulff Mungo Rumple l0102 16.jpg|Kate Tydman Mungo Rumple l0102 07.jpg|Kate Tydman Invitation l0102 22.jpg|Kate Tydman Rumple Kate Tydman London 2001 10 01.jpg|Kate Tydman Rumple Kate Tydman London 2001 10 02.jpg|Kate Tydman Rumple Kate Tydman London 2001 10 03.jpg|Kate Tydman Kittens 1987 April Duchess of Windsor Jewellery.jpg Rumple Charlotte Peck 1996 Jan.jpg|Charlotte Peck Bomba Rumple Jemima Tant 1996.jpg|Charlotte Peck London Group 2.jpg London Cast Brian Blessed Bonnie Langford.jpg Film Cover 1.jpg UK Tour 1989 * Barbara King Mungo Rumple Adrian Edmeades Barbara King UK8906 09.jpg Mungo Rumple UK89 Adrian Edmeades Barbara King 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Adrian Edmeades Barbara King UK8906 37.jpg Deut Kittens Nick Butler UK8906 10.jpg|(back) Rumple 1989 siamese barbera king.jpg US Productions Original Broadway Production The original Broadway production featured "Etcetera" as an ensemble character who played "Rumpleteazer" as a puppet in a costume made from junk. Etcetera was cut and Rumpleteazer became a full character around mid-1987. * Christine Langner Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway 1982 01.jpg|Rumpleteazer puppet Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway 1982 02.jpg|Rumpleteazer puppet Etcetera Christine Langner Bway 1982 01.jpg|Etcetera Etcetera Christine Langner Bway 1982 02.jpg|Etcetera Etcetera Christine Langner backstage Bway 1982 03.jpg|Etcetera Etcetera Christine Langner backstage Bway 1982 04.jpg|Etcetera Subsequent Broadway Casts * Paige Dana * Kristi Lynes * Donna M Pompei * Christine DeVito * Jennifer Cody * Jeanine Meyers * Kristi Sperling * Maria Jo Ralabate * Dana Solimando * Tesha Buss Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway 1987 01.png|Paige Dana Broadway Press Group 1997 04.jpg Rumpleteazer Kristi Lynes.jpg|Kristi Lynes Tugger Plato Jelly Rumple Tumble Fan.jpg Tugger David Hibbard 3.jpg Mungo Roger Kachel.jpg|Maria Jo Ralabate Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Bway Calendar September.jpg|Maria Jo Ralabate Mungo Rumple Tesha Buss Billy Johnstone Cindy 1.jpg|Tesha Buss US Tours 1-4 Mungo Rumple Don Johanson Kristi Lynes 2 US2.png|Kristi Lynes Mungo Rumple Don Johanson Kristi Lynes 1 US2.png|Kristi Lynes Kittens 1 US2.png|Kristi Lynes Jellicle Songs US2.png|Kristi Lynes Finale 1 US2.png|Kristi Lynes Mungo Rumple Us tour 4 Promo.jpg Tugger Rumple Hunter Foster Jennifer Cody US Tour 4 1993.jpg|Jennifer Cody Japanese Productions Rumpleteazer Japan illus 2.png Mungo Rumple Japan art.gif Japan Mungo Rumple 1.jpg Tokyo 1983 Mungo Rumple 83 Tokyo 1.jpg Rumple 83 Tokyo 2.jpg J83 48 Rumpleteazer.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * Laura Bishop Mungo Rumple Aus 85 Garry Ginivan Laura Bishop 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Aus 85 Garry Ginivan Laura Bishop 02.jpg Rumple Laura Hamilton 1985.jpeg Melbourne 1987 * Rachael Beck Australia Tour 1989 * Deanne Burns Mungo Rumple Aus 1989 Dario Gargiulo Deanne Burns 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Aus 1989 Dario Gargiulo Deanne Burns 02.jpg Rumple Cori waiting Aus 1989.jpg Jellicle Ball Aus89 08.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Janette Froud * Louise Fribo * Victoria Maxwell * Deanne Burns * Annie Yarbrough * Kristi Mancini * Tobi Harris * Louise Dominy * Kathleen Mullin * Virginia Lillye * Adrianne Richards Mungo Rumple 2 hamburg 86.jpg|Janette Froud Mungo Rumple 1 hamburg 86.jpg|Janette Froud Plato Vic Silla Rumple De86.png|Janette Froud Tugger Girls hamburg 86.jpg|Janette Froud Mungo Rumple 3 hamburg 86.jpg|Janette Froud Rumpleteazer Janette Froud Hamburg 86 01.jpg|Janette Froud Hamburg art rumple.png Hamburg art rumple 2.png Rumpleteazer 1990.jpg Rumple Deanne Burns Hamburg 90.jpg|Deanne Burns De9108 Rumpleteazer Annie Yarbrough.png|Annie Yarbrough Rumpleteazer Cindy Timms Hamburg 9210.jpg|Cindy Timms Mungo Rumple Hamburg 10 92 1.jpg|Cindy Timms Tugger Girls Hamburg 10 92.jpg|Cindy Timms Mungo Rumple Hamburg 1997 3.jpg|Kathleen Mullin Mungo Rumple Hamburg 1997 4.jpg|Kathleen Mullin Gumbie kittens Hamburg 1997.jpg|Kathleen Mullin Tugger Girls Hamburg 1997 1.jpg|Kathleen Mullin Ensemble Hamburg 1997 4.jpg|Kathleen Mullin Bomba Deme Hamburg 1997 1.jpg|Kathleen Mullin Hamburg 89 rumpleteazer louise fribo.jpg|Louise Fribo Tumble kittens Hamburg.jpg Bomba Deme Girls Hamburg 1.jpg Antoschka mit cats hamburg.jpg Rumple Adrianne Richards 1999.jpg|Adrianne Richards Mungo rumpel Hamburg 2000.jpg Other Productions Vienna 1983-1990 * Buenaventura Braunstein * Beatrix Wipperich * Kristi Sperling Mungo Rumple Vienna83 Gregory Jones Buenaventura Braunstein 01.jpg Rumple Vienna 83.jpg Mungo Rumple 01 Vienna.jpg Oslo 1985 Oslo 1985 Mungo Rumple.jpg Oslo Mungo Rumple 1.jpg Toronto 1985 * Lorena Cingolani Mungo Rumple Lorena Cingolani and Gerald McIsaac.png Finale 02 Canada.jpg Rumple Lorena Cingolani Jan 86.jpg Amsterdam 1987 * Meike Staring Mungo Rumple Amsterdam 1992.jpg Gumbie Tap Amsterdam 1992.jpg Tugger Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 * Patricia Ward * Meike Staring Mungo Rumple Paris 89 01.jpg|Patricia Ward Mungo Rumple Paris 89 Alexandre Beaulieu Patricia Ward 02.JPEG|Patricia Ward Rumple fr 198909 105.JPEG|Patricia Ward Mungo Rumple train fr 199004 78.JPEG|Meike Staring Mungo Rumple fr 199004 89.JPEG|Meike Staring * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries